Cinta Ikkyu
by Sapphire Schweinsteiger
Summary: Tentang perasaan terpendam Ikkyu. Apakah akhirnya perasaan itu tersampaikan? Atau tetap terpendam selamanya? ONESHOT


_A/N : Akhirnya kesampaian juga bikin fic ES 21 lagi, judulnya mengikuti tren sinetron saat ini. Seperti Cinta Fitri, Cinta Bunga, Cinta Indah, Cinta Laura -halah- dan please welcome inilah Cinta Ikyuu –apaan sih, gaje banget-_

_Warning : Sedikit OOC mungkin, lebay, gaje_

-

-

-

-

**Cinta ****Ikkyu**

**By Sapphire Akaba**

**Eyeshield 21 ****Riichiro Inagaki and Yusuke Murata**

Murid sekolah khusus laki-laki adalah cowok paling menyedihkan sedunia.

Pendapatku benar kan? Bagaimana tidak menyedihkan, setiap hari yang mereka lihat hanyalah sesama jenis. Apa yang mendirikan sekolah itu tidak tau kalau hal seperti itu bisa memicu terjadinya yaoi. Aku tidak heran dengan maraknya percintaan yaoi saat ini, pasti karena anak-anak yang bersekolah di sekolah khusus laki-laki itu stress dengan pemandangan yang diliatnya setiap hari. Hanya satu pemandangan yang bisa kau temukan di Shinryuji dan sekolah khusus laki-laki manapun.

Laki-laki.

Dan kalau mau lebih spesifik lagi, laki-laki yang bisa kau temui adalah : Laki-laki sangar dan Laki-laki culun.

Sangar, contoh : Agon

Culun, contoh : Aku

Oh _please_, aku juga laki-laki. Apa menariknya untukku melihat orang yang berkelamin sama denganku. Itu sebabnya banyak—ralat, mungkin semua—pemain Shinryuji Naga belum memiliki pacar. Jangan masukkan Agon dalam kelompok di atas, ingat dia itu bakat yang lahir 100 tahun sekali, walau sekolah di sekolah khusus laki-laki dia masih mampu menggaet banyak wanita ke pelukannya.

Aku tidak pernah sekalipun merasa iri dengan bakat ajaib Agon, seperti stamina tak pernah habisnya, reaksi super cepatnya, skill hebatnya tanpa harus berlatih, blablablabla. Tapi hanya satu yang membuatku ingin sekali saja menjadi dia. Bakat populer di kalangan gadis.

Aku Ikkyu Hosokawa, 17 tahun, kelas 2 SMU, belum pernah merasakan pengalaman cinta seumur hidup. Di sekolah tidak ada cewek-cewek yang mengejarku _(tentu saja, sekolahku kan sekolah khusus laki-laki!!)._ Sebenarnya aku tidak begitu peduli, tapi bagaimanapun juga aku hanyalah remaja 17 tahun biasa yang juga menginginkan cinta dalam hidupnya _(oke kuakui yang ini sedikit hiperbolis)._

Dan lalu muncullah dia. Bagai malaikat yang diutus Budha untuk mengisi hatiku dengan cinta _(tunggu, malaikat diutus Budha?? Pelatih bisa membunuhku jika mendengarnya)._ Kulitnya putih, tubuhnya tinggi langsing, matanya biru cemerlang, ah betapa sempurnanya dia. Aku tidak berkedip ketika pertama melihatnya. Sangat bodoh memang, tapi perlu kutegaskan, reaksi seperti itu adalah khas murid sekolah khusus laki-laki.

_Terpesona ku pada pandangan pertama_

_Dan tak kuasa ku menahan rinduku_

_Senyumanmu slalu menghiasi mimpiku_

_Ingin kupeluk dan kukecup keningmu_

Yeah, mungkin itulah yang muncul di kepalaku ketika memandangnya. Mamori Anezaki, ya itulah nama malaikatku. Untuk pertama kalinya aku merasakan getaran cinta ketika memandang mata birunya.

Tapi mengapa? Mengapa dia tidak pernah memandangku? Mengapa tidak pernah menganggapku ada? Mengapa keberadaanku baginya hanya sekedar angin lalu? Tataplah aku sekali saja!

Mungkin karena aku sama sekali tidak punya pengalaman cinta, aku tidak tau harus melakukan apa. Setelah Shinryuji dikalahkan Deimon, aku belum melihat wajahnya lagi. Sigh, I miss her.

"Yo, Ikkyu." Suara itu menghentikan lamunanku. Agon Kongo dengan santainya duduk di sebelahku sambil meminum sebotol besar coke.

"Oh, hai Agon." Balasku malas. Duduk merenung di bangku halaman sekolah saat jam istirahat adalah rutinitasku akhir-akhir ini. Tapi tak kusangka Agon akan datang menemuiku di tempat ini. Aku menatapnya tajam. "Tunggu, sedang apa kau di sini?"

Agon menenggak habis coke nya sebelum menjawab. "Memangnya salah? ini kan masih wilayah sekolah."

"Justru itu masalahnya, selama ini kau kan selalu bolos dan berkeliaran di luar sekolah. Rasanya aneh melihatmu ada di lingkungan sekolah seperti ini." Jelasku.

Agon hanya tertawa. "Kau menyindirku?"

Aku membuang muka. "Tidak."

Diam-diam aku memperhatikan Agon, dia sekarang sedang memainkan BlackBerry nya, sehingga tidak sadar sedang kuperhatikan. Apa sebenarnya yang membuat banyak wanita tertarik pada makhluk di sampingku ini? Lihat rambut gimbalnya, sejujurnya aku setuju dengan julukan Kapten Deimon itu soal rambut reggae milk Agon. Dread sialan. Yup, bagus sekali. Tapi tentu saja aku tak pernah terang-terangan mengakuinya.

Lalu beralih ke wajahnya, yah tidak bisa dibilang tampan, tapi jika dibilang jelek, aku bisa mati dicekik oleh orang ini. Intinya, wajahnya standar _(malah, jika ingin narsis sedikit, mungkin lebih tampan aku_). Badannya kekar, besar, yang sanggup meremukkan sendok hanya dengan jempolnya. Aku heran kenapa gadis-gadis itu tidak merasa takut ketika dipeluk Agon? Bisa saja kan Agon meremukkannya. Belum lagi gayanya yang tidak beda jauh dengan preman pasar, juga gaya pakaiannya yang tidak ada keren-kerennya.

Kesimpulan : Masih jauh lebih bagus aku daripada Agon.

Pertanyaan : Kenapa justru Agon yang populer di kalangan kaum hawa?

Aku memberanikan diri bertanya padanya. "Ng---Agon." Panggilku ragu.

Dia menghentikan aktifitasnya dan menoleh. "Apa?"

"Ng, anu---sebenarnya---" Aku tergagap. Aduh, sudah di mulut tapi rasanya susah sekali diucapkan. "Ng, se-sebenarnya apa pesonamu hingga membuatmu mampu menggaet banyak gadis?" Tanyaku akhirnya.

Agon memandangku lekat-lekat, seakan tidak yakin dengan yang di dengarnya. "Haah, apa yang seperti itu perlu dipertanyakan lagi?"

"Tentu saja." Jawabku yakin. "Aku penasaran kenapa dengan wajahmu yang sangat biasa itu plus sikapmu yang luar biasa kasar, kau mampu menggaet banyak wanita?" Tanyaku bersemangat.

Hening.

Astaga, aku salah ngomong ya?

Detik berikutnya Agon sudah mengangkat tubuhku dengan satu tangannya. "Heh, Ikkyu, kau menghinaku ya!? Apa maksud ucapanmu itu hah? Wajah sangat biasa plus sikap luar biasa kasar? Ikkyu, kelakuanmu pantas kuadukan ke para senior!!"

"GYAAA!! GYAA!!! Ampun, ampun. Bukan itu maksudku." Aku ketakutan berada di atas udara seperti ini. "A-Agon, tu-turunkan aku ya. Aku minta maaf deh, jangan adukan ke senior ya." Aku mulai memohon-mohon.

Agon akhirnya menurunkanku. Aku menghela nafas lega, dan buru-buru mengambil posisi duduk lebih jauh darinya. Sepasang mata mengerikan itu memandangku dengan pandangan horror.

Tapi mendadak dia tertawa, membuatku makin takut saja. Agon menepuk-nepuk punggungku dengan keras. "Ikkyu, kau lucu juga ya."

Aku ikut-ikutan tertawa maksa. "Ja-jadi, bisa beri tau aku kan?"

Agon menghentikan tawanya, lalu memandangku dengan tampang serius. "Yang kau perlukan hanyalah bersikap bossy di hadapan mereka. Buat mereka menjadi seakan bawahanmu, lakukan apapun sesukamu. Yah, sikap bossy milikku yang mungkin menjadi daya tarik bagi para gadis." Jelasnya.

Aku melongo. "He, memangnya yang seperti itu berhasil?"

"Berhasil saja tuh bagiku." Jawabnya santai.

Aku memikirkan ucapannya. Bersikap seperti boss dan memerintah. Ah, mana mungkin hal seperti itu kulakukan pada Mamori. Dan kurasa dia bukan tipe cewek yang suka disuruh-suruh oleh laki-laki _(yah, pengecualian untuk Kapten Deimon itu)_.

"Ngomong-ngomong kenapa kau tiba-tiba menanyakan itu?" Tanya Agon.

Aku menunduk, bisa kurasakan wajahku memerah. "Aku---sepertinya aku---jatuh cinta."

Agon memandangku lagi dengan eksresi kaget, lalu dia tergelak. Dia tertawa keras sekali sampai membuatku merinding.

"Ada yang salah?" Tanyaku gugup.

"Haduuh Ikkyu, kau ini memang lucu." Kata Agon di sela-sela tawanya. "Cinta katamu? Jangan buat aku tertawa deh. Di dunia ini tidak ada yang namanya cinta, cinta itu _Bullshit_!!!"

Aku mengerutkan kening. "Lalu, apa yang kau rasakan selama ini pada para gadis itu?" Tanyaku bingung. Di hadapan Agon, sang _Womanizer_, aku hanyalah seperti bayi yang belum mengerti apa apa tentang cinta.

"Nafsu, itu yang kurasakan. Tidak ada cinta." Jawabnya tegas.

"Na-nafsu?" Ampun, istilah apa lagi itu?

"Ya, tentu saja nafsu. Jika aku sudah puas dengan wanita itu, aku akan mencari wanita lain untuk memuaskan nafsuku. Yeah, selalu seperti itu. Tidak pernah ada istilah bodoh seperti cinta." Jelas Agon santai.

Aku mengerjap. "Ng, bisa kau jelaskan secara lebih spesifik tentang nafsu itu?" Tanyaku. Jujur, tak ada satupun yang kumengerti tentang kata-katanya barusan.

Agon mendekatkan wajahnya padaku. "Begini, jika kau bertemu dengan seorang gadis, apa kau merasa ingin menyentuhnya?" Tanyanya.

"Ng---" Aku diam sesaat. Apa aku ingin menyentuh Mamori? Astaga, menatap matanya saja aku tidak sanggup apalagi menyentuhnya.

"Jadi, itu yang namanya nafsu." Lanjut Agon tanpa menunggu jawabanku. "Saat kau bertemu seorang gadis, maka nafsu pasti yang akan menguasaimu. Dan lalu blablablabla---"

Penjelasan yang keluar dari mulut Agon sengaja ku sensor, bukan omongan yang pantas di dengar anak kecil yang jelas.

**-15 menit kemudian-**

"Nah, kau mengerti kan sekarang?" Tanya Agon setelah selesai memberikan mata kuliah tentang nafsu padaku.

Aku speechless. Shock karena mendapat *** Education mendadak.

"Jadi Ikkyu, cinta itu...."

"Omong kosong." Lanjutku.

"Dan nafsu itu..."

"Segalanya."

Agon tertawa sambil mengacak rambutku dengan kasar. "Anak pintar."

Aku hanya menunduk saja.

"Okay, aku pergi dulu. Para gadis sudah menungguku." Dia lalu bangkit dan berjalan dengan santainya ke gerbang sekolah. Tidak ada seorang pun di Shinryuji yang berani menegur kebiasaan bolos Agon Kongo. Yah, siapa juga sih yang mau berurusan dengan preman itu?

Aku duduk termangu memikirkan kata-kata Agon. Nafsu? Ah kurasa bukan itu yang kurasakan pada Mamori. Perasaan ini tulus.

-

-

-

-

Selesai latihan, aku berjalan lesu menuju rumahku. Cinta. Nafsu. Ah memuatku bingung saja. yang kuinginkan sekarang hanya melihat wajahnya lagi.

Budha pasti mendengar permintaanku. Di perempatan jalan, aku terkejut setengah mati melihat Mamori sedang berdiri di depan klinik.

Ya ampun, aku harus bagaimana nih? Hatiku belum siap. Oh sekarang dia melihatku lagi. Tenangkan dirimu Ikkyu, tenang. Jaga sikapmu, jangan terlihat tolol di depannya.

"Ah, Ikkyu Hosokawa dari Shinryuji kan?" Tanyanya memastikan.

"I-iya." Jawabku gugup.

Mamori tersenyum manis, membuatku makin _nervous_. "Sedang apa di sini Ikkyu-san?"

"Ini memang jalan ke rumahku." Aku menjawab tanpa memandang matanya.

Mamori mengangguk. "Oh."

"Kau sendiri sedang apa disini?" Aku balas bertanya. Mencoba sebisa mungkin tidak terdengar gugup.

"Aku hanya sedang mengantar seseorang." Jawabnya.

Lalu hening. Okay ini kesempatanku, aku harus mengatakannya sekarang. "Anezaki-san, sebenarnya aku---"

"Oi Manajer sialan." Seru seseorang memutus kata-kataku.

Kami berdua menoleh, tampak iblis dari Deimon keluar dari klinik. Dia menenteng senapan AK-47 yang selama ini hanya pernah kuliat jika sedang menemani Yamabushi main CS.

"Hiruma-kun, kau sudah selesai?" Tanya Mamori menghampirinya.

The commander from hell itu mengangguk malas. "Sudah kubilang ini hanya luka kecil, untuk apa memaksaku ke Klinik sialan ini sih." Gerutunya.

"Luka kecil tidak akan menyebabkan 3 jahitan." Balas Mamori.

"Tch."

Aku hanya bengong memandang mereka berdua. "Kalian pacaran ya?" Tanyaku tepat sasaran.

Mamori memerah. "Mana mungkin, Ikkyu-san." Jawabnya cepat.

Hiruma tertawa. "Kekeke, pacaran dengan Manajer sialan ini? Lelucon bocoh apa itu."

"Hiruma-kun!!!"Hardik Mamori yang wajahnya makin merah.

"Ah sudahlah siapa peduli sih." Ujar Hiruma cuek. "Ayo pulang." Dia lalu berjalan pergi begitu saja.

Aku sekali lagi Cuma bengong melihatnya.

"Ikkyu-san, aku juga pergi dulu ya. Sampai jumpa lagi." Mamori berlari kecil mensejajari langkahnya dengan Hiruma.

"Ta-tapi, bagaimana dengan pernyataan cintaku?" Ujarku lemah.

Aku memandang 2 orang itu dengan putus asa. **Tidak pacaran**, tapi mengantarnya ke klinik. **Tidak pacaran**, tapi pulang bersamanya. **Tidak pacaran**, tapi sekarang mereka bergandengan tangan. **Tidak pacaran**, tapi mereka sedang tertawa bersama. Jadi sebenarnya pacaran atau tidak?

Mungkin perasaan ini memang hanya akan terus terpendam dalam hati saja. Cerita cinta Ikkyu Hosokawa berakhir disini.

**Fin**

_A/N : Ampun, gaje banget ya. adegan HiruMamo nya juga aneh ya. Tapi sebenarnya pairing IkkyuMamo lumayan juga sih__. fic ini kubuat pas malam setelah Ulum selesai. Jadi gomen kalau ga bagus. Review jangan lupa ya_.


End file.
